The new Buddleia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Timothy D. Wood, in Grand Haven, Mich., USA. The objective of the breeding program was to produce compact plants with strong branches in a range of flower colors. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2012.
The seed parent is Buddleia davidii ‘UC 608’, unpatented. The pollen parent is the unpatented Buddleia davidii ‘Pink Delight’. The new variety was discovered in 2013 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, in Grand Haven, Mich., USA.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by softwood stem cuttings. This was first performed in Grand Haven, Mich., USA in 2013 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 6 successive generations.